Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a multicarrier communication technique that uses a number of closely spaced orthogonal carriers to transmit data through a communication channel. Orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) is a form of OFDM that allows multiple users to share the subcarriers of an OFDM band. Spatial division multiple access (SDMA) is a technique that allows multiple users to share a communication resource (e.g., a frequency channel, etc.) by taking advantage of the spatial dimension. Techniques are needed for efficiently implementing SDMA within OFDMA systems.